In recent years, pressure-sensitive sensors that can electrostatically detect input operations are extensively used in various electrical apparatus such as mobile personal computers (PCs) and tablet PCs. As pressure-sensitive sensors for electrical apparatus, those which include capacitive devices and have a configuration to permit detecting positions pointed by a pointer to an input operation surface and pressing forces are known (for example, see PTL 1).